


Per Amarlo e Onorarlo

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Series: 2018. [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: “Marcus wasn't meant to be inside red bull's hospitality, but Christian gave him the key to Daniel’s driver room, so he could surprise the Aussie after second practice. Daniel certainly was surprised to see him and drew him into a tight hug immediately, letting out a shaky breath.‘Don’t fucking do that again.’ Daniel murmured softly. Marcus let out a breathless laugh.‘Believe me, I don’t want to.’ “Or, the one where Marcus and Daniel both didn’t quite have the weekend they wanted, but as long as they have each other, they will be okay.





	Per Amarlo e Onorarlo

**Author's Note:**

> per amarlo e onorarlo = to have and to hold

The crash happened almost instantly. One second, Marcus was alright, driving towards the first chicane, the next second, the car wrecked after several barrel rolls, and Marcus had trouble remembering what had just happened. It had all gone so quickly, but he knew he was lucky to get out of it without any injuries apart from some sore muscles.

His first thought after the accident was of Daniel, how he must've felt seeing the crash happen, and then all the replays. They had been dating for a couple of months, the relationship relatively new, and the thought of worrying Daniel wasn't a nice one. 

He made sure to find the Aussie as soon as he could, after the medical centre had checked him over for concussion, determining he could indeed race in the Grand Prix. Marcus wasn't meant to be inside red bull's hospitality, but Christian gave him the key to Daniel’s driver room, so he could surprise the Aussie after second practice. 

Daniel certainly was surprised to see him and drew him into a tight hug immediately, letting out a shaky breath.

“Don’t fucking do that again.” Daniel murmured softly. Marcus let out a breathless laugh.

“Believe me, I don’t want to.” he replied. He couldn't remember much of the crash, but enough to know he didn't want to have a similar incident again.

“I'm so glad you're here with me. I was scared I'd lost you when I saw the replays.” Daniel whispered, his face buried in the crook of Marcus’s hair. Marcus sighed and ran his fingers through Daniel’s soft curls, feeling grateful to have Dan in his hold.

“I’m here, love, and I ain’t going anywhere anytime soon!” Marcus answered. Daniel smiled as he looked up, and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss, relaxing into Marcus’ hold, still glad the Swede was okay.

~~

Daniel took Marcus back to their hotel room, wanting to be close to the Swede after the chaos from today. Marcus seemed exhausted, flopping down on the bed immediately. Daniel chuckled and laid down beside him, pulling him closer.

“I really needed this.” Marcus replied, sighing contently into Daniel’s hold. Daniel hummed in agreement.

“Please don’t crash again tomorrow.” he murmured sleepily.

“I’m sure I won’t. I promise you that.” Marcus answered in a whisper

“You’d better, I can’t bear seeing that again.”

~~

Charles was wandering through the hotel, in search of his teammate to see if Marcus was okay. Arriving at Marcus’s room, he saw the door was open slightly. He frowned before heading inside, knocking softly on the door before peeking in. He grinned at what he saw, his teammate all curled up in Daniel’s arms, who was hugging him tightly even as he slept.

Charles got out his phone and snapped a picture as best he could, chuckling softly when Marcus let out a snore before nuzzling Daniel’s neck.

He sent the picture to the drivers whatsapp group, with the description. “I had to check he were okay, pretty sure this says it all”

Charles saw both their phones light up, a light sound playing out in the room, startling Daniel slightly, groggily lifting his head to look at Charles. Marcus didn’t seem bothered by it all, only letting out an even louder snore and drooling a little on Dan’s shoulder. 

“They kinda already knew…” Charles said, showing the responses to the photo in the group. Daniel tiredly rubbed at his eyes and sat up a little as Charles walked over to show him the texts. 

Carlos had been the first to respond with ‘so they finally confirmed it…’, before a second message of ‘but seriously, I’m so happy for them!’

Kimi had sent ‘congrats.’ as his reply, blunt as ever, while his teammate send a little too many heart emojis.

The messages kept piling in, the notifications almost spamming their phones. Charles awkwardly hung around in the room as Daniel still had his phone, the Aussie apparently not awake enough to realise he could use his own. 

Eventually, Marcus grumbled as Daniel kept moving around and woke up too, giving Charles a confused look as he spotted his younger teammate.

“Erm… hi Charles?” he replied, a little sleepy and a little stunned.

“Hi Marcus. Was going to tell you the team’s got debrief soon, so you’d best get ready for that. And Dan, you might want to give me my phone back now and use your own?” Charles said, placing his hands on his hips. Daniel coughed awkwardly.

“I’ll give you your phone back once you tell me why Pierre’s been sending you dick pics.” Daniel said, Charles let out a squeak and leapt forward to grab his phone, frowning at the Aussie.

“I thought so. It’s fine if you’re dating him, but you might want to keep those pictures a little more private.” Daniel told him, Marcus nodding in agreement with an amused look on his face.

“Anyways, Marcus, meet you out here in 5 mins for debrief, okay?” Charles said, trying to stop blushing as he quickly put his phone in his pocket. The Swede grimaced.

“5 minutes? Fine.” he sighed, momentarily leaning into Daniel’s touch again.

“It’s important for you, love. Don’t keep them waiting!” the Aussie said, urging him out of bed. Marcus was still pouting but got up, leaning in to press a last sweet kiss to Daniel’s lips.

“See you soon, yeah?” he murmured. Daniel nodded and grinned.

“Yeah, see you soon.”

~~

Marcus sighed when he saw Daniel laying on the bed, hidden below the blankets. Marcus made his way over him, laying down next to him and pulling the top of the blanket away to reveal a curly mess of hair. 

“You look like a burrito!” Marcus chuckled, before pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Dan’s head. Daniel let out a grumpy noise, but rolled around to look at Marcus.

“Today sucked.” he murmured, cuddling close to the Swede. Marcus hummed.

“I have something that might make you feel a little better tho.” he whispered

“I’m not in the mood for sex, Marcus.” Daniel sighed

“I know, I got you a little something instead.” he replied, cuddling further into the blankets Daniel was also cuddled in.

“Don’t tell me you did what I think you did!” Daniel gasped. Marcus grinned and shrugged, leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

“Yeah, we’ve got a Vespa hired this evening, just the 2 of us and the bike.” he explained. Daniel grinned and kissed him more firmly.

“I love you, you’re the best.” he mumbled against Marcus’s lips.

“I know.” Marcus answered teasingly. “And I love you too, how could I not?” he added.

“I’m so lucky I’ve got someone like you.” Daniel whispered, brushing his fingers over Marcus’s cheek. The Swede blushed slightly and leaned in to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“Come on, there is a vespa waiting for us. And maybe a bit more too.” Marcus told him, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. Daniel grinned and quickly put on his shoes, before linking their fingers together again as they walked outside.

Daniel beamed in excitement as he spotted the red vespa, parked up outside the hotel especially for them. Marcus handed Daniel one of the two helmets he was holding. Daniel quickly put it on, so excited he fumbled to get the straps right. Marcus rolled his eyes and helped him, before pressing a kiss to Dan’s nose.

“You want to drive?” Marcus asked. Daniel shook his head.

“Nah, you drive, gives me a reason to cuddle close to you.” he said with a wink. Marcus rolled his eyes but agreed.

They drove around for a while before Marcus brought them over to a big square, parking up in the spaces provided. Daniel was surprised to see Charles waiting for them, the Monégasque clutching a pizza box and something fluffy in his arms. Marcus grinned and quickly walked over, taking the items from him.

“Thanks so much, I owe you one.” he said, patting Charles shoulder

“Anytime, now you 2 enjoy the rest of your date! I’ve got to get back to the hotel or else Pear’s gonna get needy!” Charles chuckled, giving them a small wave before jogging away.

Marcus turned back to Daniel, hesitated, and then handed him the fluffy object first.

“Well, after Friday, I knew how scared we both were of losing the other. I’ve got one, but this is for you. It is to remind you I’m always here for you.” he said softly, before handing Daniel the item. On observation, he saw it were two plush toys, a little honey badger cuddled up to a small snowy owl, the animals which were said to fit both men’s personalities. Daniel grinned.

“It’s adorable, thank you so much!” Daniel said, hugging Marcus tightly. Marcus chuckled and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Anytime, my badger.”


End file.
